


Leap Out and Dive In

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pauses at the edge of the cliff; Jackson helps him take the leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Out and Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for my tumblr kiss meme for the prompt of Stackson and an underwater kiss. As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I just want to give them a bit of fluff.

Stiles stands on the edge of the small cliff. It’s only fifteen feet above the natural pool, but it seems like forever. He can see Allison and Scott and Isaac splashing below, and Lydia sits on a stone across the way, her camera trained on the place where he stands with Jackson, trying to find the courage to leap out over the water.

“Scared, Stilinski?”

Jackson’s dry tone cuts deep, and he shakes his head. “Anything you can do, I can do, and better,” Stiles snaps as a reply, but he only manages to take one step closer to the edge, toes curling as the stone curves slightly. Stiles tilts his head, remembering everything Lydia said: leap out, don’t hit your head, tuck so you don’t land flat and try not to knock yourself out.

He is standing there, breathing deep, trying not to let it flip into a panic attack, when something rushes by him and grabs his hand. Werewolf strength yanks at him, sliding an arm around his waist, pulling him along. They are flying out into the air, and Stiles just barely has the presence of mind to tuck his body up before they are falling through the hard surface of the water, diving deep below it.

Jackson doesn’t let go, holding Stiles close as they plunge beneath the water. Stiles is almost ready to panic, he can feel the darkness teasing at the edges of his mind. Jackson frames his face and meets him, mouth to mouth, breathing a soft huff of air into Stiles, breaking apart just as they breach the surface, bouncing slightly in the waves they have created.

Lydia is yelling at Jackson and Scott’s asking if Stiles is okay. He brushes him off, staring at Jackson who seems unfazed by Lydia’s diatribe.

Jackson raises his eyebrow and smirks. “Again?”

Stiles doesn’t know if he’s asking about the leap or the kiss, but he nods readily enough. “Anytime.”

It doesn’t matter which Jackson is actually offering. Stiles intends to claim both.


End file.
